ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Sceptor (Scorpium Ultra)
Dark Sceptor is the son of Virus and Yvon, having the element blade, which is inherited from Yvon. Dark Sceptor lived on the deepest reaches of Earth with his mother until he decided to venture to Magium World to find his father. History On Earth After Yvon resisted Voiderium to protect Dark Sceptor's baby form Appearance Personality Dark Sceptor's most defined traits, he is hot-blooded and impulsive, where he acts in a rush, without thinking his actions may cause. Due to this, he is too consumed by his hatred of Virus in which he go into a fight with Virus but suffered a defeat and very bad injuries as he had forgotten the principles of fighting depsite his trainings by Yvon. He can act reckless. Also, he is shown to be kind hearted and has a great sense of justice. As his homeworld is Scorpio Nova Galaxy, he would do whatever it takes to protect it even the invader is his own father he will kill him as well. This causes him to have a vengeful and hatred nature. He is also supportive to his comrades, i.e the Scorpium Ultras and Ultras from the Land of Light. Relationship to Virus Dark Sceptor's relationsho to his father, is rather a two sided coin one. At first, Dark Sceptor has hatred against and wanted revenge from Virus for causing sufferings to his mother. During their first meeting, Dark Sceptor did not understand or care what Virus say to him and to his eyes, Virus is just a demon and very bad person in front of him eyes. When Virus explained to him about his past, Dark Sceptor is even more angry and even more when Virus asked him to agree with his ideals. Being too consumed with his hatred, he fought Virus half baked and eventually suffer great injuries as he triggers and pushes Virus to do the extreme and Virus slashes him multiple times with his Virus Daggers. When Virus strikes him with his beam, Dark Sceptor somehow finally understands his father's path but still feels about his father bringing sufferings his mother. Dark Sceptor also depise Virus clown-like joker personality when he talks to him, as Dark Sceptor feels that he is trying to trick him to get into his side. His is not prone to illusions shown by others. However, his expression of Virus changes into Ultraman Virus The Aftermath, after Virus turned to the side of good and assisted his son in fighting a monster he is having difficulties with , his hatred is gone due to Cure's help, Yvon is not suffering anymore. He claims to love his father finally and treats him as a family afterwards. He has forgiven him as a whole and respect his father more now. Relationship to Yvon To his mother, Yvon, Dark Sceptor is extremely protective and loyal to her. Dark Scpetor is the closet to Yvon. Dark Sceptor also vow to make Virus pay for making his mother suffer unneccessarily. Dark Sceptor will usually give Yvon a passionate touch whenever he finishes his training. Dark Sceptor treats his mother a precipus treasure and a good teacher as well. Dark Sceptor is enjoying his times with his mother as a whole. Profile Stats To be added..... Body Features Being the son of Yvon and Virus, Dark Sceptor possess similar body features to them being combined together. *'Spector Pincers': Bracer like weapon on his forearms, similar to his father, with a edge similar to a vampire fingernails. This allows Dark Sceptor to channel his energy attacks and stores his Voiderium. *'DNA Lines': Unlike other Scorpium Ultras, Dark Sceptor has dark green lines on his body that represents his DNA that is visible to others unlike others which is stored as essences. It glows when he manipulate attacks. *'Ultra Armour':Dark Sceptor possess an Ultra Armour which is resistant to fores of natural and can protect himself from damage is his stamina allows him to. *'Eyes': Dark Sceptor possess circular eyes like his father. *'Dark Lamp': Dark Sceptor sports a dark lamp on his forehead. Forms - Baby Ultra= - Adult Ultra/ Normal Form= - Blademaster= }} Trivia *Dark Sceptor is the only Scorpium Ultras born from a female and male Scorpium Ultras and not from the Scorpio Nova. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Fan Ultras